


Starved

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved, small dick Junkrat, virgin!Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: Jamison thinks it's a smart idea to masturbate in bed next to Mako as he sleeps, and it backfires in the best way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Someone mentioned touch-starved Jamison and I'm real into that, so here's an unnecessarily long ficlet of virgin, touch-starved Jamie getting what he wants.

It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, and it likely wouldn't be the last. It was, however, the first time Mako had to deal with this...situation.

Jamison was young. He was an eager, excitable maniac and that's what Mako needed out of him, but this...this was different. He was just as eager, but there were no explosions, no suits, nothing that usually riles him up, and yet he lay there in bed beside Mako rubbing at his crotch and grunting as quietly as his voice would allow him. He probably thought Mako was asleep, but Mako was a snorer, and Jamison was too distracted to even notice that the snoring had stopped.

What was he supposed to do? Mako was tired, sure, but hearing this kid next to him just desperate to give himself pleasure, which he was humorously failing at, was making him feel things that he hadn't felt in years. He wouldn't be able to listen to those cute grunts much longer before having to deal with his own arousal.

So, he made his move.

Suddenly sitting up and turning towards Jamison was perhaps not the best, most subtle way to handle things. The kid gasped and froze completely under Mako's gaze, with his flesh hand still shoved down his shorts no less.

"You're not subtle at all are you?" Mako asked him. Jamison's head retreated down into his shoulders and his cheeks reddened. He was embarrassed into silence. Somehow in that brain of his he thought that jerking off right next to Mako would end well for him.

Mako shifted into his side and loomed over Jamison. His hand reached over and touched his bare stomach and Jamison twitched when it headed toward his crotch. The hand in his pants suddenly came out and both and grabbed Mako's wrist.

"Whoa whoa whatcha doin' there mate," he stuttered and then broke into a fit of nervous chuckles.

"Isn't this what you want?" Mako asked him rather softly. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you what you want."

Jamison stared, bewildered by Mako's words. He wasn't teasing this time. He was for real, and that was strange.

"All you have to do is say yes."

"W...Why are ya..."

"Just told you... I'm in a good mood..." Mako slipped his wrist away from Jamison's grasp, having found there being some pre-cum sticking to his skin from that sinful hand of Jamison's. "Now tell me, do you want me to or not?"

Jamison squeezed his eyes shut. He had to be dreaming. There was no way that Mako would act like this, he would've kicked Jamison out of the bed if this was real.

"Jamie," Mako said his name in that deep husky tone what Jamison loved and cupped his cheek. Golden eyes slid open and locked with Mako's dark brown ones. "Answer me already. Not like you to be this quiet."

"This ain't a dream, right? I mean, yer not messin' with me are ya...?"

"Does it feel like I am?" Mako slid his hand down Jamison's chest and stomach to his groin, his wrist pressed against the small tent in Jamison's shorts and it made the blond moan low in his throat that he tried to suppress.

"M-Mako, h...hey..."

"What?"

"Yer, hn," Mako slipped lower even. "Really n-not foolin' 'round..."

"No." Mako palmed Jamison's erection and kneaded the bulge. Jamison clearly didn't know how to react and his body twitched, little gasps and whimpers left his lips.

"It's real... Not a dream." Mako leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of Jamison's nipples. He didn't know what came over him that possessed him to do such things, but oh the sounds that came from Jamison made Mako burn between his thighs. Like a yelp, breathy near the end, followed by a soft whimper as he shifted and tried to retreat into himself. So fucking cute.

Mako sucked hard and felt Jamison's hands grip at his skin, those little whimpers and gasps still flowing out of his mouth like a faucet. It was such an adorable sound, nothing like anything he's ever heard, especially not from Jamison. He wondered just how loud he could make him.

Jamison didn't know what to do, so he just let it happen. His fingers gripped at Mako's hair and shoulders, his chest heaved up and down as Mako licked and sucked at his sensitive nipples, his belly twitched and tightened with each second, and his groin swelled with warmth.

"Want more?" Mako whispered against Jamison's skin, adding a little squeeze to the small bulge in his pants. Jamison gasped and panted, and nodded frantically.

"Oh god, please Mako," Jamison sputtered.

Mako grinned as he felt Jamison spread his legs some. "Listen to you, just look at you. How long have you been like this, huh?"

Jamison attempted to reply but all that came out was a soft groan. Mako was hoping he'd answer, though; he wanted to know just how long Jamison had been touching himself like this, and wanting Mako as well. In the end it didn't really matter. Mako was going to give this man everything he wanted.

Disengaging, Mako sat up and shifted himself. He aimlessly rubbed his fingers around the front of Jamison's shorts, and then finally undid the button. Before he did anything more, he watched Jamison intensely for any sign of uncertainty, and still rubbed at the area. The boy looked so shy, but the way he wiggled his hips made Mako think he was okay with what he was getting at.

Jamison's shorts were loose to begin with, so it was easy to pull them down after he unzipped them. Underneath, there were white undies – briefs that had ridden up his thighs a little, probably due to his movement. The front was tented and there were several damp spots created by Jamison as he played with himself.

Mako pinched the edges and pulled down, and Jamison moaned as the fabric rubbed down his dick. The small erection sprung up once it was free, the cool air pricked at his sensitive skin and made him whimper. The larger man fully removed the clothes and left Jamison completely naked in front of him. He breathed out at the sight, and then ran his hands up his thighs that trembled for him. Mako rubbed his thumbs against the sharp hipbones for a moment, and then moved his hands back between Jamison's thighs. Gently, he pushed them up and leaned his head down. Thick lips pressed against one of his hipbones in a leisurely kiss, his other hand stroked down, covered a large section of his skin on his groin right above the base of his small erection that was presented right in his face.

He had to resist the urge to take his dick into his mouth. It was clear that's what Jamison wanted, but Mako had a plan to blow Jamison's mind, so he'd just have to wait to get it.

Mako pushed Jamison's legs closed and flipped him onto his side, alerting the blond, but Mako didn't waste any time and pulled those hips up so he was kneeling in front of him.

Jamison blushed and took a moment to let the sudden shyness leave his body, and then turned his head around.

"Hey! You're gonna gonna put it– Ahnn, h-hey…" Jamison's arms shook as Mako's tongue pressed his hole. "Yer, n-not gonna...are ya…?"

Mako pulled his head away an inch. "You talk too much. Just be quiet."

Jamison was going to protest being told to shut up, but that tongue found his hole again, and this time started to lick in a slow circle, occasionally dipping in and made him gasp each time. His fingers gripped the sheets, his toes curled, belly knotted, and he dripped pre-cum onto the bed.

Those sounds filled Mako's ears and made him grunt and groan as he licked and kissed at Jamison's entrance. At first he wasn't sure what came over him, what drove him to even start this, but now he knew – he wanted it as well. To have Jamison bent over like this, sputtering out broken sentences, panting and gasping, it was wonderful.

A thick finger found its way to Jamison's hole as well and began to prod until it pushed in. Jamison whimpered as it sunk into him up to the base of his finger, and then moaned as it began to rub at his walls.

Mako felt the heat constricting around him, as if the area had never been used, not even by Jamison, or so it felt.

"Does it feel good?" Mako asked him, leaning over his body some as his finger worked.

"Mmhff," Jamison grunted into the pillow; his eyes were squeezed shut, and his cheeks were red.

Mako chuckled. "How am I supposed to know, if you don't say anything?" He pushed softly, he didn't want to force, but...he also wanted to hear it. Jamison knew this, and grumbled softly before opening his eyes narrowly.

"Feels good…" he finally answered, embarrassed and in a mumble.

Hearing that lit a fire inside of Mako and he pulled his finger out, he easily moved Jamison onto his back and pushed between his legs, head right beside Jamison's cock.

"Oi, w-what're ya doin'?" Jamison barely managed to speak before Mako took half of his cock into his mouth. The blond threw his head back with a wail, clenching the bed sheets and then at Mako's hair and shoulders.

Ah that voice. That voice that Mako once hated and thought was annoying, was now letting out moans, high pitched and breathy. There were gasps and whines, whimpers and shudders, sniffles and grunts. All for him. All _because_  of him, and that made him prouder than a peacock. 

It was easy to take all of Jamison in, and easy to surround his entire erection in wet warmth and massages from his tongue, and Jamison was losing his mind from it. His back arched off the bed at an impressive height, his teeth grit tight but occasionally his mouth would open to pant and gasp, drool was trickling down his chin and his body was sweaty.

Mako's fingers traced over his rear again, one finger found his hole, poked inside, and pushed deep. A long moan came from Jamison as his body writhed in pleasure, and Mako continued to suck him, moving his mouth up and down, licking everywhere as his finger moved to find Jamison's prostate. He knew he found it when Jamison clenched tight and gasped, and he didn't hesitate to thrust his finger into that spot over and over.

It surprised Mako how quickly that made Jamison cum, but he milked him until nothing was left. He took his mouth away to examine what he'd done to Jamison, and oh what a sight; Jamison was splayed out and whimpering, his hands twitched like they itched to do something, body writhed, head tossed from side-by-side. Mako grinned at him and then curled his finger against his prostate, just to see, and it made Jamison flinch and shudder, legs spamming as he whimpered louder.

"Had enough?" Mako asked and laid down beside Jamison again, finger still inside of him.

Jamison shook his head frantically and wrapped his arms around Mako's shoulders. "Don't– Don't stop, please, Mako, don't st–"

"Shh shh shh, it's alright." Mako's expression softened as he leaned in to kiss Jamison's trembling lips. This man was so desperate for affection and touch that it almost made Mako feel guilty.

"Don't worry, I won't stop."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
